


Hometown Stuff

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Crying, Incest, Kita loves his boys and doesn't want ANYONE ELSE touching them, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: It always ends up like this whenever Atsumu visits his hometown.He stays with his twin brother, who always invites Kita over. They get drunk on potato sake and find themselves on the floor, red faced and free of inhibitions.--Miya's spend some quality time with their senpai Kita
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 347





	Hometown Stuff

It always ends up like this whenever Atsumu visits his hometown. 

He stays with his twin brother, who always invites Kita over. They get drunk on potato sake and find themselves on the floor, red faced and free of inhibitions. He and his brother take turns sucking Kita off, trying desperately to see who can make their senpai moan louder, until impatience becomes them. Twin tongues and twin mouths bump and slide, sucking a single cock that is flushed and leaking. 

Kita rubs lazy circles in the twins hair as he watches them feast upon him. “I miss this,” he always says. 

Whoever he’s the most pleased with gets the first kiss, and this time it’s Atsumu. Kita guides the blonde’s chin upward until their lips meet. Sake, saliva, and precum mix as their tongues caress one another. 

Soon after, Osamu joins them in a sloppy, three way make out session. They’ve done this so many times before, sharing in each other this way is basically second nature. Yet it always seems to feel as new as the first time they did this, all those years ago after the national championships. They were so young back then and had no clue what they were doing, only acting on their hormonal instincts. Osamu still has scars to prove it. 

There is no telling where one’s mouth ends and the other’s begins, yet Kita manages to give each twin the individual attention they need to quench their thirst for him. He knows exactly what each twin wants. Atsumu, a spitfire who flies too close to the sun, likes it rough. Kita’s Teeth catch his lower lip, pulling it as far as it can go until it slips from Kita’s grasp. But Osamu, his sweet Osamu, always wants to be teased with chaste pecks that he has to chase. When he’s got Kita, Osamu sucks on his tongue as if he’s trying to drink every last bit of him. 

It’s the sake’s fault. 

Eventually the Miya’s kisses move south to Kita’s neck, painting the column of pale skin red and purple on either side. And Kita’s hands are in their hair again, this time tugging to guide their mouths to his most sensitive spots. 

“That’s it,” Kita shivers, “That’s good boys.” 

Clothing starts to disappear, gently eased off shivering bodies as the cold of the night finally becomes apparent. Kita always takes his time with this, taking in the Miya’s bodies and inspecting them thoroughly. He knows the topography of them, every peak and valley, and can recite their coordinates by heart. Atsumu’s freckled shoulders and Osamu’s stretch marks, all parts of them that Kita kisses and absolutely worships. But he’ll never admit that, no matter how much he’s had to drink.

“What’s this?” Kita notices the remnants of a bite mark on the inside of Atsumu’s thigh when his pants are finally off and discarded. The unexpected pink ring mocks him; _someone else has been here._ His long fingers run over the spot, pressing hard enough to make the delicate skin hurt. 

Atsumu winces. “It’s nothin’.” 

“It don’t look like nothin’,” Osamu chimes in, resting his chin on Kita’s shoulder with an evil smile. He knows better than to have any marks when they’re seeing Kita. 

“You know the rules Atsumu. And here I thought it was gonna be a nice, calm night.” Kita sighs, disappointment apparent. “I was really lookin’ forward to it too.” 

“Please, don’t let this ruin anythin’, you know I only want you,” Atsumu pleads, his pouty lips quivering slightly. 

Kita reaches out and caresses Atsumu’s cheek, turning his gaze to meet him. “Tell me then, who fucks you the best?” He traces the pad of his thumb from Atsumu’s jaw to his lower lip, prodding slightly. 

“You do,” Atsumu says before opening his mouth to suck Kita’s thumb in an act of reconciliation, swirling his tongue around the digit with eyes fluttering closed. 

“Who knows how to make you cum the hardest?” Kita removes his thumb from Atsumu’s mouth with a pop. There’s a trail of saliva that still connects him with Atsumu’s lips. 

“You do.” 

“And who always makes sure you are satisfied in the end?” Kita reaches down and grips Atsumu’s cock at the base, making him gasp, wet and desperate. 

“Ah! You do!” Atsumu shudders, a thin layer of sweat already coating his heaving, bare chest. 

“You see that Samu, yer brother needs to learn his lesson,” Kita says wickedly. 

Osamu nods in agreement and kisses the place where Kita’s ear meets his neck. “He’s insatiable, what should we do?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kita tightens his grip on Atsumu’s cock, eliciting a choked off moan from the blonde. 

_Atsumu on his knees with Osamu’s cock in his mouth, fucking deep and merciless._

“Yer takin’ yer brother so well, Tsumu,” Kita coos as he opens Atsumu’s asshole with his fingers and tongue. “And yer gonna look so good in between us. How does he feel?” Kita looks above the dip of Atsumu’s back at the other Miya, whose hands grip Atsumu’s hair at the root, urging the face that looks just like his back and forth like a cock sleeve. 

“So good,” Osamu moans, half lidded eyes focused on his work. His silver hair sticks to his forehead and his mouth hangs open as little gasps escape. 

“Amazin’.” Kita joins Osamu in entering Atsumu, so tight and so hot, from behind. They rock the blonde back and forth between them, pressing harder and deeper with each thrust. And Atsumu, choking and absolutely filled to the brim with cock, takes it like the champion that he is. Despite the tears streaming down his cheeks and the bruises he knows will show up on his knees, he relishes this moment of being so impossibly close to the two men who know him better than anyone. His own cock leaks onto the tatami mat beneath him, pooling sticky with sweat and precum. 

The night ends with cum in Atsumu’s ass, mouth, and hair. Osamu pulls out at the very last moment to absolutely coat his brother’s face in his seed, gooey white dribbling down splotchy red cheeks and pooling on a greedy tongue. Atsumu licks all of it clean while Kita orders Osamu to clean up Atsumu’s asshole. Osamu sinks to his knees and eats his brother out like he’s a wet and gushy watermelon on a hot summer’s day. The twins groan in content and keep their eyes on their senpai, ever seeking his approval.

Kita hums, watching his boy’s excitement fill out again. He picks up the bottle of sake and takes a long pull.

“Looks like we’re goin’ fer round two, boys.” It _always_ ends up like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second threesome fic on this account, score! Drop a comment if you liked it~


End file.
